whether you like it or not
by immortalprincess45
Summary: Clarissa Adele Morgenstern lived with her brother Sebastian here mother and father Jocelyn and Valentine her brother was over protective so were his friends always treating her like there younger sister but what happens when they find a certain interest in her that they hide from Sebastian will he find out and what happens if he does will he loose this battle please R
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYBODY I KNOW THIS ONE IS REALLY WEIRD BUT I FIND IT INTERESTING PLEASE DON'T HATE

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

her name Clarissa Adele Morgenstern she lives with her overly protective brother Sebastian her artistic mom Jocelyn and her hardworking dad Valentine

SEBASTIAN 6 CLARY 4

SEBASTIANS POV

mom and dad where away on yet another business trip leaving us to our babysitter in the middle of the night Clary started to scream then ran into my room tears silently falling she looked relieved she came to the side of my bed

"what's wrong Clary?" I asked just then the babysitter ran into the room looking concerned

"is she okay?" she asked

"yep" I said the babysitter went back into the living room

"promise me you wont ever never ever leave me?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes

"i promise" I said

"good" she usually did this she avoided answering most of my questions by doing something only she could pull off when she climbed on my bed I noticed she was sweating but our rooms are right next to each other so I guess she was having a really bad dream about something but one thing is for sure nobody will ever know

ABOUT A MONTH LATER (SCHOOLTIME)

SEBASTIANS POV

I was following mom to the car when

"i thought you weren't gonna leaving" Clary said

"Clary I'll-" I started but she cut me off her green eyes watering

"you promised"

"Clary" she slammed the door I could hear her muffled sobs

"come on Sebastian or your going to be late

"coming mom" but I wanted to open the door and hug clary all day and keep my promise

CLARYS POV

I woke up and heard the front door open I ran into the living room to see my brother walking through the front door I was hurt he promised he wasn't going to leave

"i thought you weren't going to leave" I said

"Clary I'll" he started to talk but I wasn't going to let him leave

"you promised"

"Clary"there was something in his eyes that told me he was going to leave either way I felt tears filling my eyes he was leaving and I couldn't do anything I slammed the door if he was going to leave then I didn't want to make him late I cried feeling alone and abandoned

SORRY IT IS SHORT PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE A COUPLE CHAPTERS WAITING IF ANYBODY LIKES IT THEN THE SECOND CHAPTER WILL BE UP ONCE I SEE THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT NO I'M NOT HOLDING MY CHAPTERS HOSTAGE I JUST WANT TO KNOW SOMEBODY LIKES IT BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT ONE


	2. Chapter 2 first day of school

DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MANY SHOOTING STARS I WISH UPON I WILL NEVER OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANYTHING MENTIONED

SEBASTIAN9 CLARY7  
CLARYS FIRST DAY in first grade

CLARY POV IN THE CAR

"you're going to do great they'll love you" Sebastian said

"really?" I asked

"yes and even if they don't I always will"

"love you too"

AT SCHOOL

"I'm scared Sebastian" I said

"It's fine Clary" he said

"here's your class bye see you after school"

"bye" I walked in nobody but the teacher was in there

"your a bit early everybody's playing outside why don't you join them?" she asked

"because I don't know anybody" I said

"Simon said the same thing"

"who's Simon?"

"one of your classmates" she walked to the door I followed her outside

"put your backpack right there please" I set my backpack down and looked at the playground I noticed a boy sitting by himself I walked towards him forgetting all about the teacher and Simon I sat down next to him

"hi I'm Clary" I said he looked up

"hi Clary I'm Simon"

"do you want to be my friend?"

"yes"

AFTER SCHOOL

mommy came to get me Sebastian, Johnathon and Jace. Johnathon and Jace are Sebastian's best friends they come over after school everyday they're practically my brothers

SORRY I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT


	3. chapter 3

SEBASTIAN12 CLARY10 4th grade  
SEBASTIANS POV

Clary looked really mad as she got into the car

"what's wrong Clary?" I asked

"ugh today was horrible" she said

"what happened Clary?" Johnathon asked

"more like who" she said irritated

"who?"Jace asked

"Jessica"

"what did she do this time?"i asked

"bragging about how she can do the split and how fun gymnastics is"

"so what?" Johnathon said

"so what!there's more the whole time she was saying I probably couldn't do any of it"

"so what's the problem?"Jace asked

"the problem is that It's true" mom got a call she had to go to work once she left me and the boys cleared the living room floor

"Clary"I called up the stairs

"what!"she said

"come here please!"

"yes?"she asked as she got into the living room

"try it"

"try what?"

"to do the splits"

"i told you I can't"

"have you tried?"asks Jace

"no but-"

"just try"said Johnathon

"okay" and she did it perfect splits

"that's awesome Clary"

"yeah thanks guys"

"anytime Clary"

"but I need to finish my homework"

SORRY IF YOUR NAME IS JESSICA PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4 the sketchpad

SEBASTIAN14 CLARY 12 CLARYS POV

they followed me up stairs and into my room

"what are you doing?" I asked

"Just want to see a drawing"said Jace

"no"

"why?"

"because"

"we helped you"

"no"

"please?"

"fine" letting out a sigh "of what?"

"anything"said Johnathon

I pull out my sketch pad

"sit" I said they all sit on the floor and I sit on my desk chair flipping through my sketch  
pad seeing that it's the sketch pad I draw all my dreams in I go to put it back in the  
drawer when it's ripped out of my hands

"hey!give it" I say putting my hand out for it

"you said we could look"Jace said

"not in that one please give it back"

"why?let me guess it's probably full of pictures of me"

"no just give it" he opened it  
I cover my face with my hands

"these are awesome"Johnathon said

"where is that?"Sebastian stops on the picture I dream of a lot there's a small house surrounded by endless green fields of grass

"i don't know" I say

"how do you not know?"Jonathon asks while Jace is studying it

"that's the sketch pad I draw my dreams in" I mumble

"what?"Johnathon asks

"i said that's the sketch pad I draw my dreams in"

"oh its pretty"

I smile "thanks"

he ventured on seeing all my dreams I felt a little uncomfortable I mean they were  
practically watching my dreams I guess they noticed this Jace handed it to me but I  
accidentally dropped it revealing the last page full of my hand writing I went to pick it but

"what's this?"Jace asked looking at the last page

"give it back" I said

"we want to see more please or I'll read it"

"no"

"they say when you dream of someone they're thinking of you?"

"fine!just don't read anymore of it"

"on one condition"

"what"

"we get to pick what we see"

they were looking through my drawers flipping through the sketch books I looked at  
Sebastian

"Sebastian"

"I'm sorry but we are curious"

"no your not you just think you're going to find pictures of you guys but there not in  
there"  
I realized what I said to late they were looking everywhere in my room until

"i found it!" Jace yelled

"no give it"

"why"

"because it's mine"

"so it's about us"

"please don't"

JACES POV

I finally found it conveniently titled JACE JOHN AND SEB GET YOUR FILTHY  
HANDS OFF MY SKETCH PAD  
knowing it was about either us or the guy she has a crush on because none of the other  
sketchpads told us to not look through it

"i found it!"i yelled just loud enough to get their attention

"no give it" it had to have some pretty secretive stuff

"why?"

"because it is mine"

"so its about us"

"please don't" she looked like she just gave up she didn't seem angry just like there was  
no hope oh how it pained me to see that face but the guys were there and me hugging  
here and saying I wouldn't look through it would be weird so I turned around and looked at it sure enough the first page had me on it but I had wings and a halo I looked up at  
Clary she was crying Sebastian grabbed the sketch pad out of my hand and held it to  
Clary usually we could tell if she was fake crying or not by giving her the sketch pad if  
she sat down with it hugged against her chest or if she was drawing on it it was fake but  
if she put it down without looking at it it was real but none of us has ever seen her do  
this before she threw it across the room screaming about art being stupid and artists  
being stupid because they draw everything they see(an I don't really think so but I  
noticed she almost always say 'I wanted to draw it) she then fell to the floor saying she  
failed Sebastian sat down next her she rapped her arms around him and cried into his  
chest I wish I could be the one hugging her making her feel safe

"what do you mean by you failed?"Sebastian asked after her crying decreased

"i tried so hard not to draw those pictures... I ripped them shredded them but I  
always had …...another one the next day"she started crying again I looked through the  
rest of the pages sure enough there wee about 30 pages torn out but the other pages were a little frightening the majority of them included us dying then I realized she wasn't  
crying because we got it she was crying because of what she drew

"I'm sorry Seb I don't mean those pictures they just happened"

"it's okay the boys still love you and even if they don't I always will" she smiled I love  
her smile I looked at Johnathon and he had just put Clarys phone down when there was a knock on the door he looked a little guilty Sebastian got up to get it

"look Clary about the pictures I'm sorry I looked I was just curious"  
she was crying again "no I don't...hate...you ….i couldn't …...stop"

"please stop crying" but she kept going and before I knew it I was sitting next to her  
trying to calm her down just then Simon walked in

"are you okay?Clary"Simon said running over to her I got up right before Sebastian came in  
Clary looked up at Simon she wasn't crying anymore

"oh come on I'm not a mind reader"  
she blinked he sat down next to her she rapped her arms around his stomach and buried  
her face in his chest

"what happened?"

"they fnod sky ch pd" is all I heard her voice muffled by his chest

"it's okay Clary you don't mean it we all know that please stop crying"  
she didn't stop

"come on it's not like it's the death note and I believe no matter how hard you try you  
would never be light"  
she brought her face up

"i know"  
he got up and held his hand out to Clary who took it they both walked straight out of the  
room then Sebastian then Johnathon then me we all followed them to the living room  
where they were sitting on the couch we dropped back to watch without them knowing  
Clary was explaining what happened she started crying and Simon put his arm around  
her comforting her she put her head on his shoulder we all tensed we all loved Clary as  
our little sister and didn't want to see her heart broken by someone so close to her

"they all hate me Simon" she said

"why would they hate you?"  
she looked at him

"just kidding they don't hate you"

"yes they do Si"

"well I still love you"

"love you to Si"  
Sebastian was getting up pretending to have just walked in me and Johnathon following  
we all sat down

"so what's up sis feeling better?"

"yep thanks to Si" she kissed his cheek I got mad for some reason

"who text me anyways?"

"me"Johnathon said

she got up and hugged him "thanks I don't know what I would have done without Si wait how did you know to text him"

"i went to your recently contacted list and he came up as the recentest"

"oh well thanks anyway"  
just then Simon got a text

"hey Clary" Simon said

"yes Si?" she asked

"i got to go Rebecca coming over"

"tell her I said hi"

"okay will do"  
Clary and Simon walked to the door

"bye Si"

"bye Clare"  
they hugged I was glad he left

"so is Rebecca his girlfriend?"i ask when she walks back in hoping it's a yes

"no" Clary says

"then who is she and why is she more important than you?"

"she's his older sister and she lives somewhere far I forgot where but he hardly sees her  
and so yeah" she says sitting down on the couch


	5. the 'band' and rain

SEBASTIAN16 CLARY14 CLARYS POV

I was sitting in the living room playing call of duty black ops2 someone came in fully focused on the game I didn't turn to look until the match ended I won it was Jace

"hey" he said

"hi what are you doing here Sebastian's not home?"

"waiting for him"

"oh"

"can I play?"

"well I'm on live"

"please" just then it mentioned SEXYVAMPIREMOJO was online I grabbed my  
headset thingy and hooked it to the controller

"hey Si" I said earning a look from Jace

"hey Clare"

"whats up?"

"nothing much at home alone"

"me to well Jace is here"

"whats he doing there?"

"waiting for Seb"

"oh"

just then Jace turn the x box off

"and I'm not waiting alone"

"fine get the drums were playing guitar hero"

"but I want to play bass"

"fine I'll play guitar"

we were setting it up when there's a knock at the door I open it to see a boy about Seb age

"hi who are you?"i ask

"i can say the same" he says

"no um this is my house"

"oh I was sure I had the right address sorry"

"wait who are you looking for?"

"Sebastian"

"oh sorry I'm his little sister why don't I know you?"

"because we've never met I'm here for the band"

"what band?"

"i saw a flier for a guitar player and here I am"

"come in"

he followed me into the living room where Jace sat with the guitar in his lap I sat down  
and finished setting up

"dude is this the audition?" the guy asked Jace

"no who are you?"Jace asked

"I'm Jordan" said Jordan

"I'm Jace what are you doing here?"

"the band"

"oh yeah that but if your looking to be bass its already taken"

"am I the only one who doesn't know what your talking about?"i asked

JACES POV

it was cute when Clary got made so I aimed to piss her off a bit more

"yep a lot of people know what we are talking about you just happened to be the one that doesn't"

Clary was clearly a little mad at me but she was cute nonetheless just no more purposely pissing her off I noticed Jordan checking her out

"okay let's play" she yelled

"um Clary your on expert"i said

"yeah I know that" and we started the game in the end she came out with a perfect score  
she hit every note

"how did you do that?"Jordan asked

"i don't know I just do"Clary replied

then Sebastian walked in

"hey Jordan right?"Sebastian asked

"yep"Jordan said

that's when I noticed Johnathon and Alec

"Alec what are you doing here?"i asked

"trying out"Alec said

"hey Jace look Seb is home I'm playing call of duty"Clary said

"no"i said

"come on you said you were waiting for Seb to get here and there he is give me the game"

"here"

I threw the game at here she put it in and she text someone a second later the  
screen said SEXYVAMPIREMOJO IS NOW ONLINE she put the headset thing on and  
started talking to Simon I noticed Jordan check her out again apparently so did Sebastian

"let's go" said Sebastian he Jordan Johnathon Alec and I walked into the soundproof  
room

"first thing my baby sister is strictly off limits" Sebastian said Jordan rolled his eyes and  
smirked

"second thing Alec your in"

"third thing Jace your in"

"fourth thing Johnathon your in"

"fifth thing Jordan get the hell out of my house and stay away from my sister!" good  
thing the walls are soundproof  
Jordan ran out as fast as he could

"now for the real stuff Alec show me what you got Jace Johnathon go to the living room  
I walked into the living room to see Clary laughing

"whats so funny?" I ask

"nothing" she says going back to the video game

"not going to wait here alone" I said right before I turn the x box of

"you have John to talk to"

"but I want to talk to you"

"why" she said laying down on the couch

"ha very funny now move"

"nope you want to talk to me you have to sit on the floor you asshat I was in the middle of a match "

"so" she got a text

"um I'm going for a walk" she says as she runs out the door

"okay"

CLARYS POV

once I step outside I notice how cold it is and the dark sky over head I walk to the park  
and just like he promised Simon was standing in the middle of the park

"you ready?"he asked

"yes you?" I asked

"as ready as I'll ever be"

"remember our promises?"

"yep every rainy day no matter how old we are"

"no matter how sick or cold we get as long as we are together in the rain"

"we were such stupid kids"

"yep but also the most exciting" I say as the sprinkles turn into rain we run around the  
park like idiots holding hands and screaming

JACES POV IT STARTED RAINING PRETTY HARD

I was worried for Clary it was raining really hard and she was out walking around she could get sick

SIMONS POV

I loved rainy days ever since we were really little me and Clary would play in the rain  
until the lightning comes we promised to do it our whole lives I love the way her hair is  
when it's wet I love how her smile never ends while she acts like a little kid I love how  
she doesn't care how old she is or if she's in the middle of doing something once it starts  
raining how she forgets her worries I love how she is unconditionally loyal she is to  
keeping that promise the first lightning hits when Clary Is doing a cartwheel

"shall I walk you home?"i ask knowing the answer we always end up at her house  
drinking hot chocolate on almost every rainy day

"sure"she says

CLARYS POV

me and Simon walk to my house  
I go towards the new bands practice room and enter soaking wet

"hey Seb?" I ask sweetly

"yes Clary?"says Seb

"can Si use a pair of your clothes?please?"

"sure wait I'll get them"

SEBASTIANS POV

me and the band were talking about our band name when Clary comes in soaked

"hey Seb?" she asked in a voice she only uses when she wants something or when im  
mad and she wants to talk

"yes Clary?" I ask

"can Si use a pair of your clothes?please?"

"sure wait I'll get them"

JACES POV

the band was tossing around names but I was barely listening to them thinking about  
how I've taken a sudden liking to Clary and just then she comes in the room soaked  
making her clothes stick to her body showing her figure  
then I notice she I talking

"Si use a pair of your clothes please ?" my focus goes to the front door where Simon is  
standing

JOHNATHONS POV

were thinking of names for the band when Clary comes in soaked I try not to look at her  
and see Jace staring at her like a vulture Sebastian would kill him if he saw lucky for  
Jace Clary had Sebastian's full attention I took a look myself she is pretty hot but  
Sebastian would kill me so I look at my feet

ALECS POV

I see Clary walk in her green eyes bright against her pale wet face then I noticed she is  
soaked I look at Jace and Johnathon and they're both just staring at her like they want to  
get some

"hey Seb?"she says soft and sweet

"yes Clary" Sebastian asks

"can Si use a pair of your clothes please?"

"sure wait I'll get them"

CLARYS POV

I went to my room and got into my soft warm dry pajamas the fuzzy ones but decided It was going to be hot because the guys turned on the heater and settled for my fuzzy  
shorts and a black camisole (undershirt) I walked back downstairs everybody was  
drinking coffee Seb handed me mine it was black I took one sip and spit it out

"eh how do you drink that stuff"i said

"told you" Simon said

"told who what?"

"oh nothing you know how your coffee is basically sugar milk and creamer"

"dude how do you know that?"asked Jonathon

"I've spent my whole life with her I think I know how she likes her coffee"

"oh yeah then make her some"

"fine I will" he takes the mug out of my hand and less than a minute later he's done I  
take a sip of my coffee

"thanks Si your the best" I say then walk into the living room once I sit on the couch he's sitting right by me

"did you see there faces priceless"Simon laughs

"they thought after you putting up with me for my whole life you couldn't make me  
decent coffee"

just then they all walked in I looked at Simon then I finished my coffee and stepped on  
his foot to get his attention I got up he followed

"can you believe them they go from the band room to the kitchen to the living room"i  
whisper yell

"so?" he asks

I look at him like 'seriously' I put my mug in the sink then look through the fridge just as everybody comes into the kitchen except Alec I look at Simon like 'deal with this then'  
walk to the living room and into my room a couple minutes later Simon comes in and starts texting someone I grab it he reaches for it I move it away from him

"come on Clary give it back" Simon says

"no did you deal with it?" I say running from him I run into the living room where Seb John Jace and Alec are sitting

"help me" I say they just shake their heads laughing I sit down in the only empty spot witch I realize to late is right next to Jace Simon runs in

"give it fray" he says

"no way Lewis" I say

"fine then I will use the force"

"no" he starts walking towards the couch "no" I repeat "help me" I say then I realize they're all watching the movie paying me no attention then Simon starts tickling me I start leaning towards Jace trying to get away from Simon when he notices me

"come on Clary I know I'm hot but I'm trying to watch a movie" he says this gets everybody else's attention

"stop... stop" I yell at Simon between laughs he keeps tickling me now getting help from everybody else I lose my breathe

"fine...i...give..." everybody stops I give him his phone back


End file.
